Lip gloss
by amaneeyu
Summary: Bibir Kyuhyun pecah-pecah dan ia membutuhkan lip gloss. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang membawa lip gloss saat itu. Bagaimana Siwon membantunya? WonKyu/Drabble/RnR, please?


**.**

**.::: Lip gloss :::.**

**.**

**Oneshoot **

**.**

**Title : Lip gloss**

**Pairing : Wonkyu **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***Bacotan dibawah***

**.**

**.**

**Lip gloss**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja _bertubuh atletis tampak sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan senang. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang menampakkan senyuman lebar hingga terbentuk lesung pipit di pipinya.

Udara malam yang sangat dingin hari ini bagaikan tidak memberikan pengaruh yang berarti pada _namja_ bertubuh atletis ini. _Namja_ itu bersiul pelan seolah memberi tahu perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

'_Sudah jam 12 lewat.'_

_Namja_ itu segera memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri di tempat stop-an bus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika melihat mobilnya.

Ya, inilah alasan _namja_ tampan kita ini terlihat bahagia sekali sedari tadi. Ia bermaksud menjemput kekasihnya yang manis tapi galak. Eits, asal kalian tahu, ini pertama kalinya kekasihnya yang manis itu meminta dijemput olehnya.

"Ya, Choi Siwon! Kau lama sekali, sih! Mau membuatku mati kedinginan di luar, _eoh_?" Seru _namja_ manis itu sambil membuka pintu mobil audi _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu.

Siwon –_namja _tampan kita ini, tersenyum minta maaf pada Kyuhyun –kekasihnya. "_Mianhae_, babykyu. Tadi kau minta diemput mendadak sekali, sih."

"Jadi kau keberatan menjemputku?" Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Siwon sembari menutup pintu mobil.

"_Aniyo_! Aku justru senang sekali waktu kau bilang ingin dijemput." Ucap Siwon gelagapan.

Kyuhyun mengamati Siwon yang berusaha menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun dengan panik. Kyuhyun pun terkekeh pelan. "Aku bercanda, _hyungie_." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

Siwon menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan babynya itu. Ia pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eum, Kyu?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kenapa kau minta dijemput olehku? Ah! Bukan maksudnya aku tidak mau menjemputmu, tapi bukankah kau seharusnya pulang dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_, dan Sungmin _hyung_?"

Yap. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai _recording_ WGM di MBC sebagai pen-_support_ _leader_ mereka yang dipasangkan dengan Kang Sora.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian menoleh ke arah Siwon yang fokus menyetir. Tentu saja Siwon tidak ingin mengambil resiko kecelakaan jika mengobrol sambil menatap Kyuhyun hingga tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Ingin saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

Siwon menggeleng cepat. "_Ani. Aniyo._ Tentu saja boleh. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau ingin dijemput, aku selalu siap menjemputmu, _baby_."

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia pun segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. "_Pabo_."

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Yah, dia memang tipe _uke 'tsundere'_...

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah. Walaupun jalanan kosong di tengah malam, sebagai warga negara yang baik, kita harus selalu mengikuti peraturan yang ada, bukan?

Sembari menunggu lampu menunjukan warna hijau, Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah rasa kesenangan tersendiri ketika ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada bibir merah Kyuhyun. Ia menautkan alisnya.

"Kyu?"

"Eum?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "_Wae_?"

Siwon menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Bibirmu pecah-pecah."

Kyuhyun segera mengusap bibirnya yang kasar. "Aku tahu! Aku tadi sudah bertanya pada Hyukkie _hyung_ apa dia membawa _lip gloss_, tapi ia bilang tidak membawanya. Sora _noona_ juga tidak membawanya." Ia mem_pout_ kan bibirnya kesal.

Sebenarnya bibir Kyuhyun hanya pecah-pecah sedikit. Tapi Siwon tahu, babykyu nya ini selalu menjaga penampilannya sendiri, terutama wajah. Mungkin babykyu nya terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalnya hingga akhirnya seperti ini.

Siwon tiba-tiba menarik bahu Kyuhyun hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tangan kiri Siwon mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"S-Siw –Mph!" Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

Oh. Ayolah Choi Siwon! Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun?

Malu! Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Bibirnya sedang pecah-pecah dan kau malam menciumnya! Argh! Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menghilang dari bumi saat itu juga. Tentu saja kau pun akan malu jika orang yang kalian kasihi mencium bibir kasar kalian!

Kyuhyun semakin memberontak ketika Siwon mulai menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya.

"Ya –nghh!"

Siwon semakin menekan kepala Kyuhyun dan kemudian melumatnya beberapa saat sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya karena merasa Kyuhyun sudah lemas di dekapannya.

Kyuhyun segera menghirup nafas panjang begitu Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Siwon pun mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ya- yah! Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas, _eoh_?!" Seru Kyuhyun setelah cukup menghirup udara.

"Aku hanya membantumu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Membantu apa?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Membantu mengobati bibir pecah-pecahmu, _baby_." Ia pun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Mau sekali lagi?"

**End**

Wkwkwk entah mengapa iyu jadi ngebet pen bikin ff wonkyu tentang lip gloss gini /abis nonton wgm teukra/ itu lho. Ada kan di ep.2 /kalo gasalah/ yang dede kyu nanya ke Hyukkie dia punya lip gloss ga, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba otak yadong Miyu jadi berpikir kayak gini. Ah mian kalau banyak typo /belom di edit/ Mohon masukan dan kritik membangunnya...

**RnR, **_**please**_**? **


End file.
